The present invention relates to an axial locking device of the type for locking first and second separable members together by movement of the members relative to each other in one axial sense, followed by a return relative movement, and unlocking the members by a further relative in the first axial sense (repeat first relative movement), the device comprising a locking mechanism associated with the first member, the locking mechanism comprising a locking element for engaging the second member, to lock the members together, actuating means movable axially with respect to the first member and engageable by the second member when said relative movement occurs in the first axial sense, to initiate or cause actuation of the locking mechanism, locking means which are rotatable about an axis of relative movement between the two members to actuate the locking element, first, toothed thrust means associated with said actuating means, for applying rotary thrust, second, toothed thrust means which co-act with the first thrust means and are connected to the locking means to rotate the locking means and hence actuate the locking element, and spring means biassing the second thrust means axially against the first thrust means.
Such axial locking devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,454 and WO 90/15282. Some uses of the devices are given for instance on pages 2, 3, 41 and 42 of WO 90/15282. The devices can have high wear capability and can accept wide manufacturing tolerances. As stress does not pass through the teeth of the thrust means, high strength can be achieved. The devices are easily produced in a wide range of materials, in general of any suitable rigid material, and can be produced in any size and in a wide range of quality levels, from aerospace to consumer products. In general, the devices can be used with any type of end termination, such as male or female threads for general purpose or specific use, swaged in sleeves for use as a rope or hawser joiner, or projection welds for joining to panels. The devices can have a hole through the centre to enable them to be used as fluid couplers. The devices can be used for computer cable connectors or jewellery clasps. One of the members can be provided with screw threading for screwing into, for instance, wood. Push button or plunger operation is possible for for instance cable latches. The locking mechanism can be mounted on a male member or on a female member.
The devices permit one-handed and/or speedy operation. No relative rotary movement is required between the two members. However, there is still a need to simplify the devices and to reduce the number of parts.